6th Grader Love
by Angelique-Rays
Summary: It's a brand new year and the guardians plan to have a Camp in the school for all 6th graders. Ikuto's intention of crashing the camp have left Kukai and Amu locked up in a room, will their love bloom? Then, there's Tadase. KUKAI/AMU. R&R, please!
1. First day of school

This is my first Shugo Chara

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

Main Pairings: Kukai x Amu

Other Pairings: Tadase x Amu, Nadeshiko x Tadase, Ikuto x Amu

Summary: The New Year begins. The guardians are all in 6th grade. Fortunately, they are all in the same class again. The guardians plan to have a Camp in the school for all 6th graders. In every class, 5 students are in each group. Of course, the guardians have their own group. Somehow, words have spread to Ikuto and he knows that Amu has a camp. He plans to crash that camp and bring Amu away.

+New Year Ahead+

"Good morning school today is the first day of school and the Guardians have some words to say," Said Tadase, in the King Chair. He passed the microphone to Nadeshiko, the Queen Chair.

"Good morning minna-san. I hope you have a good year ahead," she said with a bright smile. Next was Kukai, in the Jack Chair.

"Yo people! Good luck for 6th graders!" He said with a tumbs up and his signature smile. All his fangirls were melted by his smiles.

"Yaya next! Yaya hope this year we can get more cookies!" Yaya said happily, with a cookie in her hands, who is in the Ace Chair

Last but not least, it was Hinamori Amu's turn. "Why do I have to wear this stupid cape?" She muttered under her breath.

"Hi!" the Joker Chair said, using her COOL & SPICY look. All her fan girls, especially fan boys melted at their seats and shouted, "COOL AND SPICY!"

"Whatever." The pink haired girl replied. "NO! Why did I do that! argh!" She thought.

After Tadase said his speech, he told the guardians that they did not need to attend classes that day for they need to organize an orientation programme every year.

In the Royal Garden

While waiting for Tadase to bring his material from the Royal storeroom, Amu and Kukai were fooling around with each other hair.

"Hinamori-san, your hair smells like strawberry!" said Kukai. That made Amu blush a light pink across her cheeks.

"Oh. Your hair smells like shampoo!" Amu joked, trying to make that blush go away.

"_My, my, Hinamori looks so cute when she is blushing!" Kukai thought. _

"Alright, now back to business! Let's vote if we should have a Camp at school or a field trip to the Zoo or something?" Tadase said.

"Those who vote for Camp please put up your hands!" Tadase said again.

Amu, Yaya , Kukai and Nadeshiko raised up their hands.

"Alright. It has been chosen. Camp it is!" Tadase cheered.

"Tadase-kun, will there be campfire? Yaya wants a campfire with mush mellows!" Yaya shouted excitedly

"Of course Yaya. Of course. So, it will be a 5 days Camp. We will be sleeping in their respective classes." Tadase said in a serious but cute voice.

"Me! I want to sleep with Hinamori-chan!" Kukai said jokingly but somewhat serious that made Amu blush.

"Yaya too! I want to sleep with Ami-chi!" Yaya said, jumping up and down.

"Alright you two. Kukai on the left, Yaya on the right. Happy?" Amu suggested. Both of them nodded.

After having tea and cookies that Nadeshiko made. The 5 of them went to the Staff Room and made announcement from the tele-mircophone thing that can be heard in each class. After that, they went back to their class as they had finished their work, way earlier than planed, only to find the teacher not in and the students crowding around the Guardians asking them to be in their group.

"Sorry minna-san, our Guardians has our own group. We are very sorry!" Tadase said. They went back to their respective seats. Tadase was sitting with Yaya, Kukai with Amu and Nadeshiko with another girl.

"_Oh my god! I can't wait for the day to come! I actually get to sleep with Kukai! I think I'm the happiest girl on Earth!" Amu thought, blushing at the same time._

Amu did not realize that she had put her hand on Kukai's lap. She heard some noise that sounded like growling, and snapped back to reality, only to find that Kukai's fan girl were growling at her. She look at where her hands was and quickly let go. She blushed deep red. She looked at Kukai, only to find him blushing too.

"Gome! Kukai-kun. Gome!" Amu said, with her heads down. That sends Kukai laughing his head off.

"Ring!!" The bell went. It signaled the end of school. The guardians met at the School gate and went to the Ice Cream shop nearby. The boys offered to buy the ice creams while the girls chatted at the bench.

"Tadase-kun, I know what Hinamori-san like. It's Vanilla!" Kukai said

"I know. You don't have to tell me" Tadase growl lightly. That made Kukai sweat dropped.

Kukai paid the cashier and went back to where the girls were with Tadase. Kukai handed Amu her ice cream and she blushed deeply. Tadase handed her napkin, but she did not blush like she used to.

"_Why didn't Hinamori-san blush? I like to see her blush. She looks cute!" Tadase thought._

"Thanks Kukai thanks Tadase." The girls said.

After they had their ice cream, they went home, promising each other to online their MSN to chat later that night.

Done this chapter. Please review! Tell me what should I write next! I really don't know. Hope you like this chapter.

Tell me what must I do to improve. It's my first time writing! Thanks.

The next chapter I'm thinking of what to write. Might be up later or tonight.

Thanks for even reading,

-Angelique.


	2. Conversation

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

* * *

Last chapter: Kukai paid the cashier and went back to where the girls were with Tadase. Kukai handed Amu her ice cream and she blushed deeply. Tadase handed her napkin, but she did not blush like she used to.

"_Why didn't Hinamori-san blush? I like to see her blush. She looks cute!" Tadase thought._

"Thanks Kukai thanks Tadase." The girls said.

After they had their ice cream, they went home, promising each other to online their MSN to chat later that night.

+Conversation+

Later that night, after dinner, in Amu's room (AMU'S POV)

"This piece of metal junk is getting slow!" I said, referring to my laptop.

I quickly Online my MSN and found out that the Guardians were already in a conversation.

HinaMORI-x says: Hi guys. Tadase-kun, when does the camp starts?

Tadase:D says: next Monday to next Friday.

CHOCOLATEyaya says: Yaya can't wait. Yaya gtg.

Tadase:D says: me too.

nadeshikoSWEETY says: yeah, there's school 2morrow.

#01KUKAI says: what the. i'm not offline yet.

CHOCOLATEyaya, Tadase:D nadeshikoSWEETY has log off.

HinaMORI-x says: Kukai, I'm bored.

#01KUKAI says: me too. Want to to call you?

HinaMORI-x says: Okay, since my parents and ami are staying over at my grandmother house.

#01KUKAI has log off.

I shut down my laptop, waiting for Kukai to call.

5 minutes later

My ringtone startle me and my shugos. I answered the call.

"Sorry Hinamori-san. I was checking if my parents are asleep. Daichi's asleep.

"Oh, Ran, Miki and Suu are going to sleep now. And, I'm totally bored." I said in a bored and flat tone.

Kukai and I started to chat about random things like childhood and family. Suddenly, "Hinamori-san, do you have anybody you like?" Kukai asked.

"No, not until Tadase told me that he only likes Amulet Heart. But maybe…a guy…how about you?" I said, thinking of Kukai.

"N-no! Okay…maybe a girl…" he shuttered.

My mind started to imagine things. Many questions filled my mind. "maybe Kukai doesn't like me!" "Maybe Kukai likes another girl! What I am going to do?"

End of POV

Kukai's POV

"Maybe Hinamori-san doesn't like me!" "Maybe Hinamori-san likes another guy! What am I going to do?"

I may as well pluck up my courage and say it to her, right here right now.

"Hinamori-san, I-I li-like y-yo-you! Can y-ou go…go out with me?" I said, practically yelling.

Daichi woke up with a startled face.

"Hinamori-san?" I ask.

I could hear her steady breathing. I knew she hadn't heard me. She was asleep. I hang up the phone, and snuggle down my warm bed. I told myself that I must tell her tomorrow…tomorrow…

At Amu's room

"bang!" the balcony door slammed.

Amu jump up of her bed. She remembered that she was having a conversation on the phone with Kukai. She looked at her cell phone. It was 11.32 P.M. She had fell asleep while talking to the person she liked! How embarrassed! She looked at her balcony. She saw a shadow moved and was coming closer to her.

"wass'up? Nyaa" Ikuto's chara yoru said.

"what are you doing here?! Get out!" Amu shouted as Ikuto came into her room.

" Miss me?" Ikuto said, teasing her.

"Over my dead body!" Amu shouted back. She did not blush. Ikuto was shocked.

"Okay bye." Ikuto turned and walked away. He knew that Amu would ask him to stop.

"See yourself out and please close the balcony door, I think it's going to rain." Amu said bluntly.

Ikuto was shocked but did as he was told. Yoru flew beside him. When he turned and look back into the glass transparent door, Amu was already sound asleep.

The next day

The usual Guardian meeting was held early in the morning.

By the time Amu and her Shugo Charas reached the royal garden, everyone was there.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Amu said.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san" Kukai said cheerfully. Amu blushed deep red.

"Sorry for falling asleep while talking to you last night! I was very tired." Amu said, embarrassed.

"You TWO were talking last night?" Yaya said, emphasizing on the 'two' word.

"Yeah" Amu and Kukai said at the same time.

Yaya gave a loud whistle and Tadase look jealous, "let's get to work" he said angrily.

Kukai's POV

_I Wonder when I can find a chance to tell her. I thought._

_I better tell her today. If not, she might deepen her relationship with that guy she like. And then, I have zero percent chance . I thought, crunching my fist._

"Ah, Hinamori-san, can you come here for a moment? I have something to tell you" Kukai said randomly, not making it sound obvious to everyone, especially Tadase who was staring at him from when Amu came into the Royal garden.

"Okay, after I finish doing this paperwork" Amu said cheerfully.

"_Why is Tadase staring at me? He looks…jealous?" I wondered. "Oh no, he's walking to me right now…what am I going to do? Maybe I can smile"_

"Kukai, here are your work for today. You can't leave until you finish doing it ALL." Tadase said, emphasizing the word 'ALL' like what Yaya did. Tadase place a big, really big pile of papers in front of my face.

Everyone except Tadase sweat dropped. I started on my work quietly. Slowly, Yaya left as she had done her paperwork. Next was Nadeshiko.

"Finally! I'm done!" Amu said, stretching her hands and legs.

"You can go now" Tadase said gently. "But not YOU" he said…somewhat loudly at Kukai.

"Aw, it's okay. I'll wait for Kukai!" Amu said, still shocked at the change of tone.

I did not said anything, except keep smiling at Hinamori-san.

End Of Kukai's POV

Normal POV

Finally, Kukai was done with his paperwork.

"Kukai, can I go home with you after school?" Amu said, a small yet cute blush appeared on her face.

"A-ah O-Of course!" Kukai said, blushing lightly.

"Ahem! Ahem! Hinamori-san, Come to school early on Friday, which is tomorrow and on the week ends.

We need to prepare for the camp. I will tell the rest of the Guardians." Tadase interrupted.

"Okay." Amu said, trying to escape from Tadase. She grabbed Kukai's hand and ran out of the Royal Garden and into their classroom, into their seats.

It was self-study period but every one was talking noisily. Amu and Kukai were giggling about the 'escape' just now. Amu took out a book about cooking which Suu gave her on Christmas. Kukai took out a book on Soccer and started reading.

"Ring!" The bell went off like every other day. As the guardians did not have any meeting after school, they went home on their separate ways. Kukai took Amu to the nearby ice cream store and brought her ice cream.

"_I guess this is the chance now." Kukai thought._

"Hinamori-san, I-I li-like y-yo" Before Kukai finished his sentence, the perverted neko was walking towards Amu.

"Hello, my little kitten, how are you?" Ikuto said, fiddling with Amu's pink hair.

"I'm fine, don't need you to care! Get lost! Get out of my face!" Amu shouted.

"Ikuto is being kind to you nyaa, better appreciate! Ny-n" Yoru said halfway and saw Amu's Shugo chara floating beside her and went to play with them.

"Stop disturbing Hinamori-san!" Kukai said.

"You don't have the right to talk, you little soccer boy! I believe you don't even exist in Amu's eyes, needless to say, her hear!" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"No! You are wrong! Kukai is my boyfriend! You're the one without the right to talk here! Get out of my face!" Amu shouted, pointing at the other direction

* * *

To be continue…

What did Amu meant when she said Kukai was her boyfriend?

* * *

Pls review!

aha sorry if you don't like the story. I really have no idea what I'm gonna write next. Please tell me some ideas!

-Angelique.


	3. Double Misunderstanding

* * *

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

* * *

Last Chapter :"Hinamori-san, I-I li-like y-yo" Before Kukai finished his sentence, the perverted neko was walking towards Amu.

"Hello, my little kitten, how are you?" Ikuto said, fiddling with Amu's pink hair.

"I'm fine, don't need you to care! Get lost! Get out of my face!" Amu shouted.

"Ikuto is being kind to you nyaa, better appreciate! Ny-n" Yoru said halfway and saw Amu's Shugo chara floating beside her and went to play with them.

"Stop disturbing Hinamori-san!" Kukai said.

"You don't have the right to talk, you little soccer boy! I believe you don't even exist in Amu's eyes, needless to say, her hear!" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"No! You are wrong! Kukai is my boyfriend! You're the one without the right to talk here! Get out of my face!" Amu shouted, pointing at the other direction

+Double Misunderstanding+

Ikuto was very sad and angry at the same time. Not at Kukai, surprisingly, but at Amu.

There was NEVER a girl that shouted at him before. EVER. He called yoru and was gone as fast as he came.

"Uh…I'm sorry for using you as my 'boyfriend'. Gome!" Amu blushed as she apologized.

"Uh…it's okay I-" Before Amu could say anything else, Yaya appeared out of no where.

"I KNEW IT! YOU BOTH WERE COUPLE! HAHA! YAYA GOING TO TELL THE GUARDIANS!" Yaya shouted, glad of her 'discovery'.

"No wait!" Kukai and Amu said at the same time, looked at each other and blush.

"Bai bai! Pepe say bai bai to Ran, Miki, Suu and Daichi!" She told her chara.

After Yaya was gone, there was an awkward silence between the both of them.

That was misunderstanding one. Little did that couple there know what was going to happen next…

Later that night at Kukai's room 

"Daichi, what do I do? I must tell Hinamori-san that I like her! You know what you need to do right?" Kukai pleaded Daichi.

"What's my reward?" Daichi said with a smirk

"Blackmailing me? That won't work! Do it or I will ask Hinamori-san not to bring her Shugo chara to school and you can't see Ran!" Kukai gave Daichi back his smirk.

Daichi flew lazily in the direction of Amu's house. When he reached her balcony door, he saw Amu talking to her Shugo Charas. He knock on the glass door and Amu opened it for him.

"Where's Kukai?" Amu said, looking around the balcony.

"He's not here, I just wanted to talk with your Charas!" Daichi said honestly, staring at Ran who was blushing behind Amu.

Amu let him in and went to the kitchen to bring him and her Charas some snacks and drinks. While Amu was gone, Daichi told Ran, Miki and Suu the plan to make Kukai and Amu a REAL couple. Finally they agreed on a plan before Amu came back and flew back to Kukai's Room.

"where did Daichi gone to? Oh well, we have the snacks to ourselves! Guys, eat faster, we need to be in school early tomorrow." Amu said.

Amu's POV

I went to my cell phone and called Kukai. After a few seconds of ringing, he finally answered.

"Mushi-mushi?" Kukai said.

"Amu here! Kukai, eh…c-can I m-meet y-you tomorrow morning and…go to school together?" I said.

"Ah, Okay. I-I have something to tell you tomorrow. Sleep early. See you tomorrow at your house!" Kukai replied.

I hung up, went to take plates and cups down and went to sleep…

END OF POV

Amu woke up with a startle. She had a dream. No, more like a nightmare. Actually , her WORST nightmare. It was about Kukai and a girl kissing, what's more in front of her! Kukai told Amu that she was just making him unpopular and asked her to scram. Amu shuddered at the thought of that. She knew Kukai would never do that…or would he? Nah!

Amu quickly washed up and dress in her uniform, grab a toast that Suu made and left a note on the kitchen table saying she went to school early.

Amu quietly open her door and locked it. After she walked a few steps, she saw Kukai sitting there mumbling to himself. Some thing like "How do I tell her…hmm.."

"Kukai-kun! Ohayo!" Amu tapped on his shoulder.

"Ohayo!" Kukai said with a smile.

While they were walking, no one utter a word. Not even the Charas. Well, they were inside Amu's little box for Charas with Daichi. They were discussing their little 'plan'. The silence was very awkward.

"Eh, Kukai-kun you told me you wanted to tell me something right? What is it?" Amu asked excitedly. Inside her mind, she hope it was what she wished for, for very long. A Confession.

"Ah…," Kukai turned beet red. " I…I have a…c-crush o-"

"WHAT! You have a crush?!" Amu replied excitedly. Inside her heart was breaking. Outside, she was happy for Kukai.

"Ne, Ne," Amu said teasingly but she felt like crying that moment. " who is it?"

Amu faked a gasps. "Don't tell me…it's Yaya? Nadeshiko?" Amu said somewhat sarcastically.

"No!! It's…it's!" Kukai tried to explain, but Amu didn't let him. She started saying every girls name she could think of.

When Amu had said finish, they were already inside the Royal Garden. Every one was there.

"Yaya know Kukai and Amu-chi is couple!" Yaya said proudly.

"No Yaya, Kukai has a crush on some one!" Amu corrected

"Oh really?" Tadase said with a smirk.

"Hinamori-San…are you free after school? You want to…go to the shopping mall with me?" Tadase said boldly and purposely standing in front of Kukai.

"Okay…" Amu reluctantly, looking at Kukai, who was staring at her, with sad eyes.

"I want to go too!" Nadeshiko said, raising up her hands.

"Sorry, Nadeshiko, SINGLE DATE." Tadase replied, emphasizing the word 'SINGLE DATE'.

Nadeshiko glared at Amu with fiery eyes. Yaya was at the side giving Amu a I-don't-want-to-get-in-this-mess-look.

"It's okay! We can all go, right? Kukai?" Amu said… looking away from Nadeshiko and her fiery eyes.

"Kukai KUUUUUUUUUUKAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yaya echoed

Kukai finally snapped out of his daze, "yes yes" he said, although he did not know what was Yaya question was.

The day passed quickly due to many preparations for the on-coming camp. Finally, the school bell rang.

The guardians went to the nearby Sakura Mall and bought all the things needed for the Camp like mush mellow, sticks, charcoals, chocolate fudge, some decoration and some small present as prizes for games.

After buying everything they needed, they sat in the middle of the mall after buying ice creams.

"Ahem," Tadase said, clearing his throat. "Since every one is here, I'll like to say something that is really important to me…"

"I…I r-really…l-l"

* * *

To be continue…

Is Tadase going to confess infront of the guardians that he like Amu? Or rather, Amulet Heart the second time?

* * *

Sorry ah, this is the 3rd chapter of the day. Later I will update more.

I want to rest now xD Hope you like the story. PLEASE PLEASE Read and review.

I appreciate it… really.

-Angelique.


	4. Camp Arrives!

This is my first Shugo Chara

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

* * *

Last chapter: After buying everything they needed, they sat in the middle of the mall after buying ice creams.

"Ahem," Tadase said, clearing his throat. "Since every one is here, I'll like to say something that is really important to me…"

"I…I r-really…l-l"

To be continue…

Is Tadase going to confess infront of the guardians that he like Amu? Or rather, Amulet Heart the second time?

+Camp arrives!+

"I..I r-really…l-like my teddy bear and I'm going home to hug Mr.Snuggle!" Tadase said, almost crying.

"NANI?!" Every one else said in unison and sweat dropped.

"Just kidding!" Tadase joked.

Amu then proceed to hit Tadase on his head. Suddenly, a bump rose up, it was as big as his pinkish eyes.

"Oww! It hurts!" Tadase said, painfully.

"Gome!" Amu said, going over to examine the 'huge' bump.

Kukai looked at Tadase while Nadeshiko looked at Amu , both eyes became fiery. Yaya gave the Guardians a i-don't-want-to-get-in-this-mess-look.

Kukai dragged Amu away as Nadeshiko dragged Tadase away and headed home, leaving the poor Yaya alone.

"Ja ne, I'll call you later," Amu said when Kukai and herself arrive in front of her house.

Kukai nodded and left quietly with Daichi floating beside him. Daichi gave Ran, Miki and Suu a nod. It was going smoothly just as they planned. Daichi had a different plan ,from what Kukai told him to do, going.

AMU's POV

It was after dinner, mom, dad and Ami went to visit a relative, I'm all alone in my house. I was lying on my bed, crying my heart out. I was forcing my tears not to flow when Kukai told me he had a crush. Now, I can cry all I want and no body would care. Suddenly, I left my bed vibrating. It was Kukai. I threw my phone on my beanbag and went to sleep, still crying. I did not want to wake up late because I was crying. I told myself not to give Kukai up. I could still be his best friend… best friend…

The next day, we met at the Royal garden at prepared every thing. The only thing that was undone was the programmes. Tadase told me to organize the programme while others did decorations.

Monday: Assemble in Hall, Back to class to put belongings, go to field to play doge ball, basket ball in the basketball court, volleyball in the volleyball court. Lunch. Back to class, Storytelling, show and tell. Best class motto competition. Best class banner competition. Dinner, horror movie in each class, ghost story telling, lights out.

Tuesday: Morning, breakfast, treasure hunting. Lunch. Free period with class, no teachers. Dinner. Free period.

Wednesday & Thursday : Free period.

Friday: Morning breakfast. Free period. Dinner, Campfire. Go home/stay over.

Saturday: For those who sleep over for the last day, home time!

Finally! I did this in exactly 2hours. I went over to where Kukai was and saw him crying. CRYING?!

"Kukai-kun!" I said, pretending not to see him crying.

He quickly wiped his tears away with his guardian cape and said, "Yeah? I'm busy"

"Oh, sorry. Do you need help? I'm done with my work." I said helpfully.

"Okay. You can help me cut these and these…"Kukai instructed.

I did as I was told. In no time at all, we finished it. We went to find Tadase only to find him in a mess.

"what are you doing?" I said, giggling to myself.

"Oh, I accidentally got tangled in this mess…" Tadase said.

Kukai and I help him out of the mess.

Nadeshiko rang a bell. It signaled tea time. We went to the tables and started munching on cookies and drinking tea.

"Since we have finished our work today, there's no need to come tomorrow. But we must meet at the school gate at 5.00am on Monday." Tadase said

Everyone groan. We packed up our stuff and headed home. On the way, that perverted neko was standing in front of me.

END OF POV 

Ikuto walked close to Amu, playing with her pink hair. Amu pushed his hand away and continued walking home.

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted, and hugging her from behind.

"Get lost bastard!" Amu shouted at the top of her voice, startling Ikuto.

"Oh well, I'll visit you soon!" The blue haired teen said, before hopping off.

Amu was getting pissed with especially Ikuto. It turned her not-so-good-day to it's-a-worst-day-now. Amu flunked herself on the bed the moment she opened her bed room door. "Tadaimas" she said, with the pillow over her face. (A/n: tadaimas means I'm home) Ran, Miki and Suu hovered over her body, often jumping on her bed. Before Amu even realized, she had fallen asleep. When she woke up, it was already morning of Sunday! She jumped out of her bed, bathe and changed. She brought her Shugo Charas to the Shopping mall. She still had some things she need for camp. It was around noon when she came home. Amu started packing her clothes and necessary stuff for camp.

By the time dinner was ready, Amu was exhausted. Amu ate quietly and went up to her room after she finished.

She decided to online her MSN.

Once she logged in, a conversation popped up. It was the guardians.

HinaMORI-x says: Konban Wa (good evening)

Tadase:D says: Konban wa Hinamori-san

CHOCOLATEyaya says: Konban wa Amu-chi

NadeshikoSWEETY says: hmph. Konban wa.

#01KUKAI says: Konban wa…

-Silence-

5minutes later

-Silence-

CHOCOLATEyaya says: I can't wait for 2morrow.

Tadase:D says: Me too.

HinaMORI-x & #01KUKAI says : I wished 2morrow won't come.

CHOCOLATEyaya says: SO cute!

Tadase:D says: Yeah right.

NadeshikoSWEETY says: g2g sleep. 2morrow gt school.

NadeshikoSWEETY, Tadase:D, CHOCOLATEyaya has log off.

-Silence-

#01KUKAI says: awkward…

HinaMORI-x says: So, can you tell me who you like now?

HinaMORI-x has log off.

#01KUKAI says: You!

#01kukai says: what the…

Kukai's POV

_Damn! I was about to tell her that I like her. What's with her? I cant take it anymore!_

I slam my laptop off, throwing myself on the bed. I started thinking of Hinamori-san.

Thinking, thinking…

"Ring!" my alarm clock rang. I was thinking of Hinamori-san until I fell asleep. Well, I need to wash up and change now. Don't want to be late. I grab my haversack and Daichi and left my house.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san" I called out to her when I saw her outside the school.

"Ohayo Kukai-kun" She replied, in a somewhat sad tone.

"Cheer up! Well, the camp begins now. Let's enjoy ourselves!" I said cheerfully, putting a hand around her shoulder and walked into the Royal Garden.

END OF POV

* * *

When will Kukai finally confess to her?!

Wait for the next chapter thanks

Please read and review thanks thanks thanks loads.

-Angelique.


	5. I Will Protect You

This is my first Shugo Chara

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

* * *

Last Chapter : Kukai's POV

_Damn! I was about to tell her that I like her. What's with her? I cant take it anymore!_

I slam my laptop off, throwing myself on the bed. I started thinking of Hinamori-san.

Thinking, thinking…

"Ring!" my alarm clock rang. I was thinking of Hinamori-san until I fell asleep. Well, I need to wash up and change now. Don't want to be late. I grab my haversack and Daichi and left my house.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san" I called out to her when I saw her outside the school.

"Ohayo Kukai-kun" She replied, in a somewhat sad tone.

"Cheer up! Well, the camp begins now. Let's enjoy ourselves!" I said cheerfully, putting a hand around her shoulder and walked into the Royal Garden.

END OF POV

* * *

+I Will Protect You+

"Ohayo minna!" Amu and Kukai said in unison.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san" Tadase said, eyeing Kukai's hands over Amu's shoulder.

"Ohayo Amu-chi, Kukai-kun" Yaya said.

"Ohayo minna" Nadeshiko said.

"Well, since we're all here, let's get our job done." Tadase said, giving us instructions.

Kukai and Amu headed to the classroom to put their belongings. They dragged 5 heavy bags up to the 4th story and into Star classroom.

"Phew, these sure are heavy!" Kukai said, huffing and puffing.

Amu nodded, holding Kukai's arm for support. Amu looked up at his face and gave him her best smile.

"Uh, Hinamori-san, actually, I have something I wanted to tell you long ago…" Kukai said suddenly and seriously.

"Yeah? What is it?" Amu replied, curious.

"I think I like…"Kukai said and stopping afterwards.

"Hinamori-san! Kukai-kun! Help! Tadase has fainted!" Nadeshiko barged into the classroom, screaming at the top of her voice.

"What?!" Kukai and Amu said.

They ran down the stairs and into the Royal Garden. Tadase laid there on the ground, unconscious. His knee was bleeding.

"What happened?" Amu asked in concern.

"We don't know. Yaya and Nadeshiko came back from the Royal Kitchen, and Tadase-kun fainted!" Yaya said in tears.

The Guardians carried Tadase to the sofa and laid him down. Nadeshiko went to fetch the first-aid kit while Kukai was fanning him with a book. Yaya and Amu sat there, not knowing what to do next.

15 minutes later

"Ouch, my leg hurts!" Tadase groan and his eyelids fluttered.

Nadeshiko told Tadase to lie down and not to move. Tadase explained that when he was moving a box, he had accidentally tripped and fell on to the ground.

Soon, the Guardians could hear students filling into the school. The Camp was about to start very soon. The guardian walked up to the hall, each of them giving a short speech.

At last, Tadase announced, "The camp officially starts now."

Each class representative brought their classes back to their classroom to put their belongings. The first event was the doge ball. Kukai and Amu were representing the Star class for all events while Tadase and Yaya were cheerleaders. Nadeshiko was at the nearby First-Aid counter.

"START!" The sensei blew his whistle. It signaled the start of the doge ball game.

It was not long after the Star class won. Everyone cheered for Amu and Kukai, who scored the most. Next event was basketball. Since Amu had joined basketball as a club activity , it was easy to win with Kukai as their captain. Finally was Volleyball. Amu's favorite sport was volleyball. After a few jumping and running, the game was over. Of course, the winner for all 3 events was Star Class.

After resting, it was lunch. All the classes barged into the school cafeteria while the guardians went to the royal garden to have lunch.

"Ahh! The game was so fun!" Amu said lazily as she stretched herself.

"Yeah, it sure does! Remember Hinamori-san? You did that slam dunk during the last 5seconds ?" Kukai said excitedly.

"Yes! Too bad Ran was too busy playing with Daichi to see me do that move! I bet she'll be over the moon!" Amu said, referring to her Shugo Chara.

"Oh yeah, where're they now?" Kukai said.

Some where in the Royal Garden

"Alright commoners! Listen up!" Commanded Kiseki, Tadase's king-ish Shugo Chara.

None of the Shugo Charas were listening except for Temari, Nadeshiko's Shugo Chara.

Pepe was busy sleeping, while Ran, Miki and Suu were playing with Daichi.

"Ring" it signaled the end of lunch break. The guardians and their Shugo Charas went back to Star classroom for storytelling and Show and tell. The time went surprisingly fast when the Guardians enjoyed it, it was dinner time already. After a dinner of Soba and green tea, the 6th grader when back to their respective classes for a horror movie. The star class was watching One Miss Call. All the girls, including Amu screamed their lungs out when the 'ghost' came out.

"Psst! Psst! Kukai-kun!" Amu nudged Kukai on the hand as they were sitting according to their tables.

"Yeah? Hinamori-san?" Kukai said, eyes glued to the screen.

"C-can I… I h-hug you? I'm scared" Amu said softly.

"Uh, of course" Kukai replied. He was glad that the room was dark, so no one could see him blushing deeply.

Amu snuggled deep into Kukai's chest, closing her eyes. Kukai had a hand over the shoulder. They stayed in that position until the movie ended.

"Yaya like ghost stories!" Yaya said happily.

"I don't…" Amu mumbled to Kukai. They turn off the lights and proceeded to telling ghost stories.

"Ne ne Kukai, move over" Amu told Kukai.

When Kukai moved over, Amu sat next to him and went to bed. (A/n: Woo! They're real close now!)

Kukai and Amu drifted to sleep.

* * *

What will happen if Tadase found out that Amu and Kukai were sleeping SOOOOOOOO close?

* * *

Sorry this story abit boring and rushed. Will update chapter 6 later or tonight.

Please review and give ideas what to write and I'll write it out for you CHU:DD

-Angelique. Special thanks: Aqila! You're the best! (3)


	6. I Smell A Cat

This is my first Shugo Chara

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

* * *

Last chapter: When Kukai moved over, Amu sat next to him and went to bed. (A/n: Woo! They're real close now!)

Kukai and Amu drifted to sleep.

* * *

+I smell a cat+

"U-urgh…it's really warm in here!" Amu mumbled as she slowly open her eyes. She looked around, only to find her arm around Kukai's waist! Kukai was beside her, sleeping soundly. She gently moved her arm and turned around. She look at her cell phone, it was 3.30am in the morning. There were lights outside the classroom. At that moment, she thought she saw Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara.

"Nah, it couldn't be!" Amu said to herself. She wasn't sure but she decided to check it out.

She crawled out of her, or rather Kukai's sleeping bag steadily, hopping and jumping over her classmate's asleep bodies. Finally she was at the door. She quickly wore her shoes and ran to the corridor. Around the corner, she saw Ikuto's blue tuff of hair, disappearing. She ran after him and turned around the corner.

Bang! She collided into Ikuto's chest.

"What are you doing here, nyaa?" asked Yoru curiously.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? This is my school!" Amu replied.

"Oh, nyaa" Yoru replied.

Ikuto pulled Amu up, shuffling her bright pinkish hair.

"Wh-what are you doing here then?" Amu asked.

"The X-egg nyaa" Yoru replied.

Suddenly, a smirk was seen on Ikuto's face.

"I bet he didn't know. What a lousy kiddy king. " Ikuto said

"Amu-chan!" Said three familiar voices.

It was Ran, Miki and Suu.

"We detected an X-egg here desu!" Suu said.

Suddenly, an X-egg came bouncing towards Ikuto and Amu.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said urgently.

"Yeah! My own heart, unlock!" Amu nodded.

Amu and Ran transformed into a cheerleader and chased after that X-egg. They chased and chased. Finally Amu was facing an X-egg to a dead end at the school cafeteria.

"You've got no where to run now! Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!" Amu said

Bright light shine and hit where the X-egg was. It was purified. The egg was no long an X-egg. It floated back to where it's owner was. Amu untransformed and went back to normal.

"My, my. Not bad for a little girl like you!" Ikuto chanted, walking closer and closer to Amu each step.

"Thank you, but, you know, it's late now, so I better get going." Amu said, walking back each step until she banged into the wall.

"I think you're cornered" Ikuto chanted, now in front of her.

Amu wanted to protest but she never had the chance. Ikuto's soft lips dived into her. Amu tried to struggle but Ikuto held her tight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shouted from behind Ikuto.

Ikuto let go and turned. It was Kukai with his fist in the air.

"Kukai!" Amu cried, running towards him when Ikuto wasn't paying attention.

Amu jumped into his warm arms, crying.

"How dare you make her cry! You will pay!" Kukai said angrily.

"I just merely gave her a kiss!" Ikuto defended himself.

"What? You bastard! I'll get you next time!" Kukai growled angrily, hugging Amu who was sobbing.

Kukai helped Amu slowly. Amu had stopped crying.

"Kukai-kun, why were you there" Amu ask, sobbing a little.

"Oh…that…I er…woke up and you weren't at your…I mean my…sleeping bag and I went out to find you." Kukai said sheepishly, blushing.

"Thank you so much! Thank you! If it weren't for you, I have no idea what I'll become!" Amu said gratefully. (A/n: Omg, I think I made it too exaggerating x)

"Let's go back to sleep." Kukai led Amu back to the classroom quietly. Everything seems the same as before.

Amu snuggled down yet again into Kukai's chest. _Only Kukai can give me this warmth and love…_ Amu thought and fell asleep.

It was 6.30am when everyone woke up. The Guardians went to the Royal garden to bathe and change and had their breakfast there. After breakfast, was treasure hunting.

"Umm, Tadase-kun, can I skip this treasure hunting since I'm not participating?" Amu said.

"Alright." Tadase said, smiling.

"I'll skip too. I was too tired yesterday." Kukai said.

"Alrrrrrrrrrrrrrright…" Tadase-kun said, narrowing his eyes.

"Tadase-kun you look so kawaii!" Nadeshiko said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you!" Tadase replied, blushing.

"Kukai and I might be doing something together." Amu said.

Amu walked away, Kukai followed closely behind.

Amu decided to go for a walk as Kukai was beside her. There was an awkward silence between them.

Suddenly, Ikuto and Yoru appeared in front of them and started insulting Amu. As their argument got heated up, Kukai decided to be the peacemaker and stepped between them, but to no avail.

"Kukai! This is between my first kiss…I mean my kiss and Ikuto! Stay out of it!" Amu shouted at Kukai.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll just wait for you at the side then." Kukai said sadly, walking to the sakura tree which held many memories of Amu and himself.

Amu then realized what she said to Kukai and regretted it.

"Ikuto! I'll settle this with you the next time!" Amu shouted as she turned to where Kukai last spot was.

He was not there.

"Where could he have gone to?" Amu cried.

"The sakura tree! That's where he went!" Amu guessed.

Amu sprinted to where the sakura tree was, without the help of Ran's character change.

When Amu reached there, Kukai was lying on the grass, limply.

"Kukai! Wake up!" Amu said, touching his face.

"I hate soccer! Do you like soccer?" The X-Daichi said, floating beside Amu.

"Ermm, I like soccer?" Amu said.

"Then I hate you!" X-Daichi screamed.

"_Why did Daichi turned into X-Daichi? Was it because Kukai was sad and didn't believe in himself? Was it because I shouted at him?"_ Amu thought.

"Anti-Soccer Beam!" The X-Daichi said, aiming at Amu.

Amu wanted to doge the attack that was less then 20meters away but couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hanger!

Was it because of Amu that Daichi turned into X-Daichi?

Will the X-Daichi snap out of it and not attack Amu?

Will Amu doge the attack?

Find out in the next chapter!

* * *

Sorry guys who read this chapter, or rather the whole story. I'm sorry that I can't update so frequently. Tomorrow school starts! 3 more months to Final Exams! Urgh! My History still sucks. Gome ne. Will try to update ASAP when I have the time.

-Angelique. Thanks again for Aqillah! Gome ne. The last chapter spell wrongly your name. x.

Chiaki luvs Kushina!


	7. Confession!

This is my first Shugo Chara

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

* * *

Last Chapter: When Amu reached there, Kukai was lying on the grass, limply.

"Kukai! Wake up!" Amu said, touching his face.

"I hate soccer! Do you like soccer?" The X-Daichi said, floating beside Amu.

"Er, I like soccer?" Amu said.

"Then I hate you!" X-Daichi screamed.

"_Why did Daichi turned into X-Daichi? Was it because Kukai was sad and didn't believe in himself? Was it because I shouted at him?"_ Amu thought.

"Anti-Soccer Beam!" The X-Daichi said, aiming at Amu.

* * *

+Confession?!+

Amu wanted to dodge the attack that was less then 20meters away but couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move.

"_Move you two idiots," _Amu commanded her legs.

The attack was less then 5 meters away now and Amu jump to her side when the beam crashed to where she was standing a few seconds ago.

"Suu!" Amu shouted, beads of perspiration on her forehead.

"Yes desu" Suu said, in delight.

"My own heart, unlock!" Amu transformed into Amulet Clover.

"I hate you!" X-Daichi said.

"Remake, Honey!" Amu chanted.

Bright yellow honey came flowing towards X-Daichi who was trying to escape but to no avail. X-Daichi had turned back into Daichi, who was asleep in his egg beside Kukai.

Amu ran towards Kukai, "Kukai! Kukai! Wake up!" Amu shook him.

"Don't leave me! I love you! Please don't leave me!" Amu cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Urgh, my head hurts!" Kukai said, rubbing his head.

"Thanks goodness!" Amu cried in relief, hugging Kukai at the same time.

"Whoa, chill!" Kukai said, hardly able to breathe.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –sob- I-I thought you –sob- was going to –sob- leave me! –sob-" Amu said, crying waterfalls.

"Chill, Hinamori, chill!" Kukai said repeatedly.

"Hey hey! Don't forget about me!" Cried a small voice, it was Daichi.

"Daichi!" Ran came floating towards Daichi and gave him a tight hug.

"Hinamori, was that true, when you said that you love me?" Kukai said, with a 10 shade of blush.

Amu nodded, "But why did you ask me to stay out of you and Ikuto's fight?" Kukai asked.

"It was because he stole my first kiss! It was meant for you!" Amu blabbered out before she could stop herself.

"Whoa…" Kukai said.

"I'm sorry! I was afraid that you don't love me like I do!" Amu said crying.

"I'm sorr-" Before Amu could say anything else, Kukai gave her a kiss, at her lips!

"I love you too!" Kukai said hugging Amu.

"But…I thought you liked Tadase-kun?" Kukai asked curiously.

"You know…at first I thought that Tadase was someone I like…but then…like they say…the person you don't really expect to fall in love with is the one you'll end up together with I realized that…that I really…REALLY…loved you from the start…not as a brother figure but a lover." Amu said in one breath.

"I love you!" Kukai said.

"But…the confession was kind of corny…" Kukai said, jokingly.

"What?!" Amu said angrily, hitting Kukai's head playfully.

"I'm joking!" Kukai said, once again hugging Amu and laughing together.

* * *

Ehh, sorry for not updating. I've school and CCAs, did I mention I have writers' block? To companionate for this long, long delay and short, short chapter, I shall now declare a special chapter!! Bwahahaha! cough cough Thanks. Please, please review T.T. Give me your ideas so that I can write out what you want to see in the next chapter! Hohoho. SPECIAL SPECIAL, SPECIAL SPECIAL, SPECIAL SPECIAL Thanks to Aqillah, a.k.a kushina nee-san! love ya lots!

-Angelique. Chiaki. (x


	8. Special: Extra story

This is my first Shugo Chara

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

This is a special chapter, it's okay if you don't read, cause it's like suddenly another story o,o? Arigato Gozaimasu.

* * *

+Special Chapter: Date Part 1+

"Amu-Chan, you're late!" Kukai said cheerfully.

"Humph! I'm a girl; I need to dress up, Kukai-kun!" Amu said, giving him a peak on the cheeks.

"Heh, the guardians are over there, at the newly opened cake shop, let's go!" Kukai said, dragging her to where the Guardians was.

"Amu-chi! You're late! Yaya ate your shares!" Yaya said, stuffing a strawberry into her mouth.

"We're done! We've something to do. Bye guys, see you tomorrow in school." Tadase said, nodding at Yaya and Nadeshiko.

"Chotto matte o kudasai!" Kukai and Amu said at the same time. (A/N: Chotto matte o kudasai means wait, please!) But it was too late, the remaining Guardians had left the shop.

"Okay…shall we buy some ice cream?" Kukai said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Alright! I want chocolate!" Amu said cheerfully.

"One Chocolate and one strawberry please!" Kukai said to the cashier at the counter.

After he paid the money, they took their ice cream to the nearby bench. "Let me try some," Kukai said, without waiting for Amu's reply, he licked it.

"Nice, want to try mine?" Kukai said.

"Okay…" Amu said, before she could do anything, Kukai pushed his ice-cream into Amu's face.

"Oops?" Kukai said, with a playful smirk.

"KUKAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! You're going to get it!" Amu screamed in despair, running after Kukai who took his sweater out dashed towards the lake.

"Ah!!" Kukai screamed, before falling into the lake.

"Kukai!" Amu screamed, too, before jumping into the lake to save Kukai.

**SPLASH!**

"What the??" Kukai said, swiping his hair away from his face and tried his best not to laugh at Amu that was also soaking wet

"KUKAI!! DON"T YOU DARE LAUG-"

"You have something on your lips" Kukai interrupted

"WHE-' Amu was interrupted again when Kukai touched her cheek and leaned closer to her…

"There's something on your lips" he mumbled cutely to her and kissed her right then and there.

Amu's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it! Kukai is kissing her!! But too bad that they were interrupted when some on-lookers started aww-ing and mumbling how cute and romantic young lovers are…They separated and blushed slightly. Hearing some light splashing, Amu turned to see Kukai already up and lending her a hand. Taking his hand, she picked herself up and shivered slightly at the coldness.

"Here.." Kukai said extending his hand that held his jacket that wasn't wet while blushing and looking down.

The on-lookers finally separated when this happened.. They decided to take a walk before going to Amu's house to get her some new clothes. They were silent during the walk. No one dared to talk to each other.. Whenever they found each other's eyes, they would instantly look away blushing…

"So uh.. Maybe we should go over to your house and get you a new pair of clothing…" Kukai said, stuttering in some part. Amu only nodded.

After walking for a few minutes, they finally reached her house. When Amu leaned in for a kiss, he started panicking. What if her parents are home?

"Don't worry they are out at my aunt's house." Amu said, smiling, knowing that he was nervous.

Finally, their lips touched and they closed their eyes, what they didn't know is that Amu's mom had opened the door exactly the time when their lips touch. They didn't notice her and didn't want to separate from each other at all.

That was until Ami shouted, "Onee-chan has a boyfriend!! Onee-chan has a boyfriend!! They even kissed!!"

Hearing this, Amu and Kukai separated and Amu's father came rushing out staring, no make that glaring at Kukai. That was when tears found its way to her father's eyes.

"YOU TAINTED MY DAUGHTER!! HOW COULD YOU??" He wailed out loud after saying that.

"I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM HOME!!" he shouted, running towards to bathroom, closing the door and reopening the door again to get some snacks and glare at the poor and confused Kukai then, slamming the poor door again. Loud wailings could be heard.

Kukai, Amu and her mother could only sweat drop as Ami remained confused on why her father when to the bathroom whenever he said he was running away.

"Um…so…Come in come in." Amu's mother said after the really awkward moment. With that Kukai settled down on one of the couch, Amu's mother facing him, looking all serious.

"Listen young man…I need to know who you are, why she is wet and why were you kissing her…" Amu's mother said in one breath.

"Um…uh…to the first question, I am Souma Kukai a sixth grader in Seiyo academy, same class as Amu-chan and also in the Guardians like Amu-chan.. Um.. She is wet because I fell down a lake and since she wanted to save me, she too fell inside the lake…Um…I-I kissed her because…" Kukai said in one breath, pausing at the last part, feeling all nervous..

"Because?"

"iamherboyfriendwehadadatetodayand.. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Kukai said.

Amu's mother could only smile…

"So you are my daughter's boyfriend huh?? Tell me…Will you protect my daughter??" She said smiling. Kukai couldn't be anymore relieved.

"Of course I would…I always wanted to protect her…" Kukai replied in a serious voice(which he doesn't do most of the time)

Before Amu's mother could ask more questions, Amu came down wearing a simple black halter top with the word 'I'm simple but cute' written in hot pink with a hot pink skull and bones crossing behind the said skull, the eyes of the skull was hearts. She was wearing short black pants with hot pink and black checkered sneakers. In all, she looked cute.

"Well then…Kukai-kun!! Let's go!!" Amu said enthusiastically. Kukai could only nod at this…

"Remember not to do anything funny ok you two!!" Amu's mom shouted as they walked along the pavements, hand in hand.

"So…what did my mother said to you??" Amu said, trying to start a conversation.

"She asked me why you were wet, my name, why I kissed you and whether i would protect you…" Kukai said.

"I don't really need protection you know…I mean protect me from what??" Amu asked.

"Me"

Kukai and Amu turned to the voice to see someone they hated the most...

* * *

Dun! Dun! Dun!

Cliffhanger rofl. continue in next chapter of Special: Extraa

Sorry, this is just an EXTRA for 6th Grade Love, not another story.

Many thanks too Aqillah o,o'' Actually, thanks her for this story,

she wrote it :DD

Kakaka, won't be updating much 'cept for week ends or after i done my revision and homework. Review thanksss! Arigato

.Angelique-


	9. Suu, Chara change or transformation?

This is my first Shugo Chara

This is my first Shugo Chara! Fanfic, so if I have any mistakes, please tell me

Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes! ;D

I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! DD:

* * *

Last chapter : "You know…at first I thought that Tadase was someone I like…but then…like they say…the person you don't really expect to fall in love with is the one you'll end up together with I realized that…that I really…REALLY…loved you from the start…not as a brother figure but a lover." Amu said in one breath.

"I love you!" Kukai said.

"But…the confession was kind of corny…" Kukai said, jokingly.

"What?!" Amu said angrily, hitting Kukai's head playfully.

"I'm joking!" Kukai said, once again hugging Amu and laughing together.

* * *

+Suu, Chara change or Transformation?+

Amu's POV

Kukai and I walked slowly back to the Treasure hunting finishing point, "Kukai-kun, can we not tell the Guardians about us yet?" I asked.

"Of Course."

The Guardians were already there, waiting for the other teams to arrive. "So, where have you two been doing?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oh er…nothing!" Kukai-kun and I said in chorus.

"Oh, Hinamori-san, there have been a change of plans, instead of all the 'free period' you made in the programme list for camp, I've change it to:

Tuesday: Morning, breakfast, treasure hunting. Lunch, bonding time with the whole 6th grade, Dinner made by the Guardians. Games time.

Wednesday & Thursday : Performance, Dinner made by Seiyo students, games time.

Friday: Morning breakfast. Free period. Dinner, Campfire. Go home/stay over.

Saturday: For those who sleep over for the last day, home time!" Tadase said.

"Nani?!" I shouted.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko said.

"C-Cooking?" I shuttered.

"It'll be a no-problem for you! Don't forget, you have Suu!" Kukai said, pointing at Suu.

"Right, desu!" Suu said smiling.

"B-but! I'm not really good at cooking! Infact, I'm horrible at it!" I said.

**Flashback**

"We'll be home at night! Be sure to cook your dinner at 7.30pm sharp!" Mama said, before leaving the house with papa and Ami for grandmother's house.

"Alright, alright!" I said, not bothering.

-7.30pm, sharp-

"How does mama usually cook this?" I wondered.

"Amu-chan, don't worry, Suu is here!" Suu said, happily.

"Don't worry Suu, I can do this myself! Go watch your television!" I said, brushing her away.

"Right desu!" Suu floated away.

I started boiling the water to cook my ramen. After 15 minutes, I gently pour the hot water on to the hard noodles. "Right, now for the scramble egg!" I said, practically pleased with myself. I cracked the egg onto the frying pan. "I'll have to wait a few…seconds…what else should I add into my egg…? Salt? Sugar? "I muttered to myself. I looked around the kitchen and saw a huge packet of M&Ms. "Okay, that'll do…" I mumbled, pouring half the packet of M&Ms into the egg.

"Let's eat!" I said happily. I took a bite and moved it around my mouth.

"Hmm, what's that weird taste in the egg?" I wondered.

Splat! I puked out the egg from my mouth and ran to get a glass of water.

**End of flash back.**

"Oh yeah, I remembered I got a diarrhea because of that M&M Egg." I thought.

"Oh, don't worry! Let Suu help!" Nadeshiko said.

"Alright, alright." I mumbled, giving up.

Normal POV

Soon, it was dinner time. The guardians went to the School cafeteria kitchen to prepare the dinner for the Star and Moon class. The guardians were too busy preparing the food and ingredients to notice a shadow outside the kitchen, around the kitchen back.

"Add this!" Yaya said, holding the bottle of salt.

"No, add this!" Kukai said, holding the bottle of sugar.

"STOP IT!" Tadase said so sternly that caused Kukai and Yaya put down the bottle of salt and sugar.

"That's better!" Tadase said happily.

Amu began preparing the most important dish of the dinner: Bento. She was working so hard that she was perspiring. "Don't worry, I'll help you, I've done my job" Kukai said, giving Amu his best smile. That made Amu blush.

"T-Thanks! Can you help me with this teriyaki chicken?" Amu said.

Kukai nodded. He began doing his task diligently. "Alright, I need Suu's help now so..." Amu said, nodding at Suu.

"Suu, chara change!" Amu told her, her normal red 'X' clip vanished and came popping out was a green clover clip. If you were to blink your eyes when Suu...Amu's cooking, you'll never be able to see what she's doing.

"Crash!"

"What happen?" Amu look up from her cooking. She glanced around and saw a certain neko boy leaning against the wall.

"Hi my dear lil' Amu and her lil' guardian friends, I'm here to help!" Ikuto said in a fake voice.

"Help what? Destroy our cooking?" Tadase sniggered. "You bet I am." Ikuto smirked.

In a second, the whole kitchen was in total chaos. Water flooded out from taps, flour, salt, sugar where thrown all around the large yet cramp room.

"Stop it! We spent our time doing this for our school! Don't you dare destroy our efforts!" Nadeshiko exploded.

"Suu, chara transform!" Amu shouted, in a flash, Amu was wearing her Amulet clover 'costume' (A/N: sorry, I don't know what it's called")

"Get out, you kisama neko!" Amu screamed, tears in her eyes. (A/N: O: she cried?) "Whoa, relax my dear, I'm here to have fun."

"Is this what you call fun? Is this?" Amu shouted.

After countless of shouting and breaking of glass, " Well, ja ne, I'll be back." Ikuto said, before jumping off the kitchen window.

"Oh my, what are we going to do now? We don't have much time left!" Yaya cried.

"Well…" Tadase looked at Amu, which caused the entire guardian to stare at her.

"Well what? Wait, don't stare at me like that…n-no! not me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amu screamed at her worst nightmare: Cooking, of course with Suu, that is.

"Remake, Honey!" Amu chanted as yellow-ish golden color came gushing out of her egg beater. In a blink of an eye, the kitchen was as clean as new.

Amu was furiously preparing all the food, while the rest of the guardians helped her.

"Salt"

"Sugar"

"Spices". The guardians passed the ingredients to her.

Finally, " Ta-daaaaaaaaaa!" Amu presented the 50 bentos she made by herself…with the guardians' help.

"Let's go." The guardians went out to the cafeteria and began passing out their dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" The whole 6th grade said, before they dug into their food. (Itadakimasu Let's eat!")

"Oyishi!" They said as they ate. ( Oyishi delicious )

"Clank clank!" Tadase used his chopsticks to hit his glass and spoke into his microphone. " Attention everyone, I have one question for all of you. Does your dinner taste good?"

"Yesssss" They said. Tadase turned to look at Amu who was standing beside him.

"Your dinner was specially made by non other than, Joker, Hinamori Amu!" Tadase cheered.

Loud applause could be heard. " Hinamori-san, you will make a great wife. The man who will marry you is very lucky!" Tadase said.

Amu turned to look at Kukai who was smiling at her.

"Why are you blushing, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, when she saw Amu blushing.

"No I'm not." Amu quickly turned away.

"Yes you are, you wasn't blushing a second ago. When you looked at Kukai-kun, you was blushing like mad!" Yaya said, 'oh-so-conveniently' into Tadase's microphone.

"W-what?" Amu look around, and saw Kukai's fan-girl threw her a death glare, while Amu's fan-girls and fan-boys gave death glare to Kukai who was sweat dropping all the way.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Cliff hangie again. Many many apologies to readers! I know it have been like 2 months since I last updated. So sorry! Been busy preparing for exams. And I did badly for my recent test, so yea, couldn't use the computer. Well, here's chapter 8 for you. –sweatdrop-

Oh yeah you might have been wondering why Ikuto is the bad ass here. It's not that I don't like him. Well, some one has to be the bad guy right as what xSpud.is.Jackx said ;D Oh yeah about the special chapter? My dear lil' kushina-nee is working on it…I guess xD –sweatdrop-

Okaaay, awkward… bye! –runs away-

Angelique-.


	10. Speical: Extra story Part 2

* * *

In the last chapter:

_In the last chapter:_

_"I don't really need protection you know... I mean protect me from what??"Amu asked._

_"Me"_

_Kukai and Amu turned to the voice to see someone they hated the most.._

* * *

**Special Chapter PART 2(end)**

Amu gasped.. What is he of all people doing here?

"You!" Kukai said, hatred present in his voice..

"Yeah it's me, anyone missed me?" Ikuto said appearing from the shadows..

"Tch who would?" Amu said no trace of emotion what so ever present in her voice.

Ikuto stood there smirking, hands in pockets. Amu and Kukai glared…What is he trying to do? Ruin their date together?

"What do you want?" Kukai demanded, still glaring at him, ready to attack any moment.

"Just a little present…" Ikuto replied.

With that, many x eggs started appearing.. Amu was shocked…taking a glance at Kukai, he nodded. Kukai and Daichi did a chara change.

"Atashi no kokoro unrokku!(My own heart, unlock.)" Amu shouted, doing a chara transformation with Ran.

"Kukai! Chase after the x egg and lure them to me!" Amu shouted from the distance..

"No…You are coming with me…" Ikuto said, covering her mouth.

Seeing this, Kukai got mad. Suddenly the power from the Humpty Lock exploded and Kukai felt and immense amount of power going into him. Then light covered Kukai. Knowing this source of power, he smirked at Ikuto.

"Ore no kokoro unrokku!(My heart, unlock) Chara nari Sky Jack!(Chara transformation, Sky Jack!)" Kukai shouted.

"Amu!" Kukai shouted trying to get to Amu. But no avail, the x eggs blocked him.

Ikuto jumped up high and disappeared…together with his Amu…The x egg dissapeared too... Even Kukai's chara transformation was dispelled.

"AMU!!" Kukai shouted. _'Damn it!'_ he thought as he dropped down to his knees. Looking around, he found that many people were gathering around to see what's the commotion is about. Kukai looked down to his hands, determination clear in his eyes.

"I've got to tell the Guardians about this! Then, we'll save Amu from that thieving cat!"

He ran to Tadase's house and demanded him to get Yaya and Nadeshiko to his house right now. Few minutes after calling, both Nadeshiko and Yaya came.

"You called?" Nadeshiko said, straightening her skirt.

"According to Kukai, Ikuto has taken Amu away" Tadase said his voice full of hatred towards Ikuto.

"WHAT?! AMU-CHI IS CAPTURED?! THIS IS THE JOB FOR DETECTIVE YAYA!" Yaya shouted, taking her notebook and pencil out.

"There is no time to fool around! We've got to save Amu now!" seriousness was present in Kukai's voice. He had to save Amu right now! And if the Guardians don't agree, he'll go search Amu by himself. There's not enough time…Amu might be hurt or something…(starts imagining what happened to Amu)

_SparkleSparkleSparkle_

_"Ahh!! Ikuto don't" Amu shouted in pain as he spanked her._

_"No use Amu you can't escape now!! MUAHAHAHA!" Ikuto said, spanking her more._

_SparkleSparkleSparkle_

Kukai shuddered just by thinking about it. HE IS GONNA SAVE AMU RIGHT NOW!

"-nd since it is night time i don't think we can go so how about to-" Tadase explained.

"NO! If you're not going, I'm going there today ALONE!" Kukai shouted.

**-IKUTO'S SO CALLED HQ-**

"Why are you doing this?" Amu said trying to get out.

"Oh? Tadase, Yaya and Nadeshiko made a plan to surprise Kukai with something and told me to 'capture' you so he'll be here and for you to bake a cake" Ikuto explained.

"Why surprise him?"

"In another 12 minutes, it'll be his birthday…He forgotten that tomorrow is his birthday after spending too much time with you but we also want to thank you for keeping him busy coz we brought him presents." Ikuto explained yet again. Amu looked at her watch and gasped. Ikuto is not lying! Kukai's birthday is in another 12 minutes! Looking around, Amu tried to find ingredients for the cake.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"Turn left and walk straight."

"Thanks"

Few minutes later, Tadase, Yaya and Nadeshiko appeared. They had gifts for them. Then, Amu started panicking. What about her present? Nadeshiko seeing her friends' look of distress, smiled.

"How about you give him a kiss??" She suggested. Amu blushed and just nodded.

"AMU!! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!" a voice that sounded similar to Kukai shouted. Everyone started preparing.

**BAM!** The door broke into KUKAI'S leg shape! LOL No, it fell…

Lights were present and-

"SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone except Ikuto shouted to Kukai.

"What? Where's Amu? And what's up with this?" He asked, looking around the room.

"We were planning on your birthday and wanted a way to get you here and decided to steal your Amu away for a bit! Right?" Nadeshiko explained, winking at Tadase who blushed.

After eating cakes, ripping presents and laughing out loud, it was time for Amu to give her present. Amu blushed slightly.

"Um…Kukai" Amu said, wanting his attention.

"Wha-" Kukai was interrupted when Amu planted her lips on his.

"Happy birthday." Amu whispered to him and waved as she ran back home.

Kukai touched his lips. This is the best birthday ever!

**End of Special Chapter PART 2**

The End, this part 2 is PURELY written by **tsukiYOMI-KushinaCHAN.** I merely edited it only hehe.

hope you enjoy this kay? We'll continue with 6th grader love.

Angelique.- and tsukiYOMI-KushinaCHAN 3 loves you

if you like this story, please do us a favour and review it. more review, the more storys we upload!

ja ne:D


	11. I want you to Know

Title: 6th Grader Love

Pairing: Kukai/Amu

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's a brand new year and the guardians plan to have a Camp in the school for all 6th graders. Ikuto's intention of crashing the camp has left Kukai and Amu locked up in a room, will their love bloom? Kukai/Amu story, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Pit Peach does.

A/N: Longer A/N at the end of the chapter. Before you read my rants and whatnot, enjoy the next instalment of 6th Grader Love! :D

**Angst ahead!**

Previous Chapter:

_Amu turned to look at Kukai who was smiling at her._

_"Why are you blushing, Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, when she saw Amu blushing._

_"No I'm not." Amu quickly turned away._

_"Yes you are, you wasn't blushing a second ago. When you looked at Kukai-kun, you was blushing like mad!" Yaya said, 'oh-so-conveniently' into Tadase's microphone._

_"W-what?" Amu look around, and saw Kukai's fan-girl threw her a death glare, while Amu's fan-girls and fan-boys gave death glare to Kukai who was sweat dropping all the way._

+I want you to know+

"Well, enough of this. Let's get this camp started!" Tadase announced into the microphone, while looking at the blushing couple from the corner of his eyes. Loud cheers and whistles could be heard from the crowd below.

"Please proceed to your designated sleeping area for your mid-night ghost movie marathon! Thank you very much and enjoy the rest of your day!" Nadeshiko cut in, smiling as always. The students obeyed immediately and shuffled out of the cafeteria area.

"Good job, everyone. Let's keep the spirit up, okay?" Tadase praised the Guardians when they gathered together. He avoided Amu's eye contact. "Yay Yay! Let's do a group call!" Yaya suggested enthusiastically.

The Guardians gathered up in a circle, putting their hand in the middle. Amu had wanted to place her hands above Tadase's, to get him to look at her, but Nadeshiko was a step faster. Nadeshiko blushed when Tadase looked up and smiled at her sweetly. Amu turned to look at Kukai with a crestfallen look, but Kukai could only give her a reassuring smile.

"1, 2, 3, YOSH!" They cheered.

-x-

Even if they were Guardians of the school and had much, much more privileges than regular students there, they still had to do the mundane things, like patrolling. "It's for the safety of the school!" Was what Tadase had told everyone, before they split up. Kukai gave Amu another of his smile that was meant for her eyes only, and had gone for his patrolling.

Unfortunately, or not, Amu's drawn lot had matched with Tadase, but he _still _hadn't looked at Amu in the eyes. It was time for a talk. About fifteen minutes into the patrolling, with the deafening silence – save for occasional scrape of the shoe along the pavement and sniffles from the cold air – Amu had enough.

"Tadase-kun…" She whispered. She stopped along one of the dark corridor of the school, looking straight ahead, at the back of Tadase's head. "Tadase-kun, why wouldn't you look at me?" She pleaded. Slowly, he came to a stop. "Huh? I don't know what you are talking about." Tadase turned around to face the Joker. "You fully know what I mean. After the dinner, when Yaya-chan said…! You just wouldn't look at me!" by now, Amu's eyes were itching, tears gathered around her eyes, threatening to fall any second.

"Hinamori…I can't take it anymore! The…the way you look at Kukai! I hate it!" Tadase's anger had finally taken over him. He pushed Amu against the nearest wall, fingers digging at both sides of her shoulder. "O-ouch, it hurts! Let me go!" Amu winced from the pain. She was still weak from the earlier transformation and fight with the X-eggs. Amu tried to struggle out of Tadase's grip, but to no avail. Despite his small size, Tadase was actually quite strong.

"S-Stop struggling. Listen to me, please!" Tadase finally looked up at Amu, with pleading eyes. To say Amu was shock would be an understatement of the year. This was the first time she had seen the King like this. For Tadase, never had he shown this side of himself to anyone. Anyone but the one he love – Amu.

Seeing as Amu had stopped her insistent wriggling of her body, Tadase let his hands fall from Amu's (possibly bruised) shoulder to his sides, limply. "T-Tadase-kun?" Amu began hesitantly. "Don't…! Just," Tadase interrupted, and paused briefly to take a deep breath, "just let me finish, okay?" Amu nodded dumbly.

Tadase didn't know where to start. He had so much to tell her. This was his chance to say what he had wanted to, since a long time ago. Maybe he should start from the beginning, the beginning of his one-sided love for her.

The silence was killing Amu little by little. She could see Tadase struggling internally with his thoughts. She kept quiet, busying herself by looking around. Amu would have never noticed the school's ceiling to be slanted side-ways if she wasn't here in this position right now. There were a lot of things she wouldn't realize, if she wasn't there to see it.

Finally, the suffocating silence was shattered when Tadase began, "Hinamori, before you say anything, please, _please, _listen to me, okay?" Amu nodded, a nervous feeling creeping up her skin, giving her goose bumps. "To be honest, I…I have liked you for a really long time, you know?" Tadase looked intently into Amu's eyes.

Amu blinked, once, twice. What was he saying? He must be out of his mind. Amu opened her mouth to ask him to kindly repeat that, when Tadase held up his palm, telling her to _let me talk_. Amu promptly shut her mouth.

"Hinamori Amu is those kind of girl who has a really strong and influencing vibe around her, you know? Even if she claims that the "cool and spicy" self was not her real one. I find it really cute. As for her true self, she is the kind in which, she would help anyone in need, standing up for what's right and wrong, even if everyone is against her. She…she just…I have never met this kind of girl before. At first, I thought I was only interested in the character transformation of Ran, Amulet Heart. The sporty and enthusiastic cheerleader, who never let the atmosphere goes down." Tadase paused, still looking into Amu's eyes.

"But soon after that, it just crashed into me. The reality, it crashed into me like someone threw a gigantic boulder on my head. Unconsciously, I had fallen in love, in love with Hinamori Amu, her true self, not Amulet Heart. But by then, her heart had belonged to the boy named Kukai. I saw how she had blushed like an innocent maiden when she and Kukai made eye contact. I saw how she had interacted with Kukai. I saw it all. Jealous, I was. I did everything I could, for her to look at me, the way she looked at Kukai. It never worked, though…" His voice barely became a whisper.

Amu had suddenly taken interest in the patter on her school's skirt, not daring to look up. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Why, why had Tadase reveal all this now? In less than ten minutes, Amu had learnt so much new information and she had to slowly process each and every word that Tadase had so carefully said.

Amu was confused. Her head was starting to throb insistently, and with added information that her brain couldn't register, she just felt like going home and rest, and just slept until the headache was gone. Also, her heart, it was aching. Amu closed her eyes and took a deep, deep breath. She stayed still for a minute, her eyes still closed. When she finally crack open her eyes, Tadase was still staring at her, as if expecting an answer.

"I-I…You…why are you telling me this? Are you expecting an answer from this?" Amu had finally asked the question that had been on her mind since Tadase stopped talking. The silence had resumed, leaving the question lingering in the air between the two Guardians. "I'm telling you this, because I want you to know how I feel. I want you to know how much pain I was in. I'm not expecting any answers from you, because I know that you love Kukai-kun a lot. But, I'm not willing to let you go without a fight, because _I _was the one who saw you first. You're mine." The words came out of Tadase's mouth like a snake's venom. The ever so 'innocent' image of Tadase the King was gone, replaced by an image of a jealous King, who's Queen had fallen in love with another King (or Jack, in this case).

With those word said so harshly, Amu felt her tears – the tears that she had been trying to keep in – escaping from her eyes, rolling down her flushed cheeks. This was getting much more complicated than she had wanted it to be.

"You're mine."

-x-

A/N: Super long A/N ahead! Please read!

Ah! I'm so sorry, readers! (If there are any readers left). I've abandoned this story for two years already! To be honest, I left the fandom soon after my last update. ): I'm so sorry. But when I checked my account yesterday, I had gone though all my reviews for this story. There are so many readers that wanted this story to continue, so here it is! The next instalment! See, the power of reviews! So, please review okay? I'm even happy to see comments on where I can improve on.

I'm not in the Shugo Chara fandom anymore, but I'll try to update this, so you might find this **VERY VERY OOC**. I'm sorry, because it had been at least 2 years ago since I last saw any Shugo Chara episode, I don't think I can portray their characters/personality as well as last time.

Also, as you can see, my style of writing has changed. I hope it has improved since my last chapter. I'm learning to improve my writing by reading, so, tada! My new style of writing. I need comments on my style of writing! Please? Good or bad are welcomed!

Lastly, as you can see from this chapter, that the angst is *finally* here. Well, two years ago, I would never have written any angst. The cute, innocent and fluffy story 6th Grader Love is now replaced with angst. But, fear not, I believe in happy endings! :D

Thank you for wasting two minutes of your time reading this ridiculously long A/N! Read and Review! Comments and Criticism are very welcomed!


	12. Knockin' you down

Title: 6th Grader Love

Pairing: Kukai/Amu

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's a brand new year and the guardians plan to have a Camp in the school for all 6th graders. Ikuto's intention of crashing the camp has left Kukai and Amu locked up in a room, will their love bloom? Kukai/Amu story, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Pit Peach does.

A/N: Longer A/N at the end of the chapter. Before you read my rants and whatnot, enjoy the next instalment of 6th Grader Love! :D

**Angst ahead!**

Previous Chapter:

_With those word said so harshly, Amu felt her tears – the tears that she had been trying to keep in – escaping from her eyes, rolling down her flushed cheeks. This was getting much more complicated than she had wanted it to be. _

"_You're mine."_

+Knockin' you down+

Tadase shifted from his spot and took a step back. "Let's go. We have to patrol this area before heading back." Tadase said, before turning to walk forward. Amu shook her head and rubbed her tears away. She blinked a few time and took a deep breathe, before following the King away. The silence was back again, for the third time that night. Amu would rather have Yaya shouting and screaming in her ears than this awkward silence that was lingering between them.

_Why, why must Tadase confess all this now, when I'm already with Kukai-kun? This is so confusing! My dear heart, why are you aching so? I must be honest with myself, who is the one that I really want to be with? Kukai-kun or Tadase-kun? If…if Tadase-kun had confessed to me before I got together with Kukai-kun…, w-would I say yes? Why is love such a confusing thing? _Amu followed behind Tadase like a puppy, only stopping occasionally when Tadase did so. Her mind was repeating the words that Tadase had unloaded on her just a few minutes ago. _No, no. I love Kukai-kun! Why am I having such thoughts about Tadase-kun? _Amu shook her head lightly, to clear away of those negative thoughts.

She looked up, into the blonde hair of Tadase's. She should really stop thinking so hard, since the throbbing in her head was really starting to affect her physically. She blinked a few more times, to get rid of the stars that were appearing. "We're here. Let's go meet with the rest." Tadase finally spoke. Ahead, she saw Yaya and Nadeshiko already there, waiting for them. "Over here, Amu-chi! Ah, Kukai~ You're back, too!" Yaya shouted across the darken hallway, waving enthusiastically.

Amu looked behind her shoulders and saw Kukai jogging slowly up to her. The smile on his face made her relax a little. "Hey," Kukai whispered. Amu could only flash him a smile, while they made their way into the Royal Garden for a meeting.

Amu was half-listening to Kukai babble on and on about how he thought he saw a shadowy figure in the hallway. She couldn't concentrate, not in the pathetic state that she was in.

_What if, what if Tadase-kun had confessed before Kukai-kun did so? Would I accept him? What's wrong with me? O-of course I would reject him. I really do love Kukai-kun! Tadase-kun's words are just messing with my head! I guess I'm really tired, after all._

As if on cue, Amu let out a shaky yawn with her eyes closed. When she blinked sleep away from her eyes, she saw the rest of the guardians staring at her. Amu felt a creeping heat up upon her cheeks. "S-sorry. I'm really tired, is all." Amu said, trying to muffle another yawn. "It's okay, Amu-chan! We're all tired." Nadeshiko gave her a gentle smile. "Yeah, let's go back to sleep then. Kukai and I will wake up in two hours to go for another round of patrol." Tadase then proceeded to shoo the rest back to their sleeping area.

Amu was proceeding for a small wash up when Kukai tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey," Kukai gave her a wining smile. "Hey." Amu tried her best to give him her genuine smile, but failed. "You okay? You look really tired." Kukai was frowning. "Because I am tired, Kukai-kun." Amu giggled a little.

"Let me walk you to the toilet, okay?" Kukai then grabbed her hand and held onto it tightly. "Pervert." Amu muttered, sotto voce. "I-I'm not! I saw a shadowy figure just now! I'm trying to protect you, okay!" Kukai replied, stuttering. Amu let her head fall back in a tear-inducing laugh. She felt better already, with her hand held onto tightly by the one she loved so much. _Love._

"Kukai-kun, you can't go beyond this line, if not, you'll be in the female toilet already!" Amu giggled, reluctantly letting go of Kukai's warm hand. "I'll wait for you here?" Kukai suggested, his head bowed low, bangs covering his blushing cheeks. "Okay! But I'll take a while. You can head off, if you're bored, I don't mind." Amu replied, giving Kukai a peck on his nose and rushing into the brightly-lit bathroom.

Kukai smiled and let himself slide down against the wall just outside the bathroom. He giggled a little, thinking about the kiss, _peck_ on his nose. He sighed in happiness. At that moment, Daichi came floating towards him, with Amu's charas in tow.

"Hey Daichi, how was the mini-barbeque that you guys had, just now?" Kukai grinned, giving Daichi a knowing look. "Oh, er, it was good!" Daichi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It was fun, wasn't it?" Ran commented, waving her pom poms over her head. Daichi nodded in head in agreement.

Kukai gave Daichi a small wink and a thumb up; Daichi ducked his head in embarrassment. "Where's Amu-chan?" Miki asked, looking slightly bored. "She's in the shower. I think she'll be out soon…Let's wait for her, ne?" Kukai replied, patting the spot next to him, motioning for the charas to sit next to him.

-x-

Amu lathered strawberry flavoured shampoo onto her wet body, reaching behind her ears and neck. She thought about the happening less than an hour ago; was Tadase serious? About his feelings for her. She felt something tighten in her chest and paused in her shampooing. The headache was coming back. The pounding in her head was seriously killing her. Tadase…Kukai…

Amu let both of her hands fall beside her body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soap studs sliding off her body. _I'm confused…_

_[I want to desperately  
But I don't feel the same]_

A/N:

Agh! I'm really killing myself for this. I wrote chapter 10 a few days after my previous up date, but I forgot to save it. So somehow, after spending 2 hours and typing about 3,000 words and it _disappeared_, I was lazy to type out everything again. Sorry! But nevertheless, here's a short update!

Sorry if Amu is really OOC in here. She's an angsty teenager in love~ Anyway, please tell me if you would like me to continue this story, and if my writing style is better. It's okay if you don't comment! I don't feed on reviews! I just want to know if there is anything I can improve on my writing!

And, I'm really really out of this Shugo Chara fandom so yeah. I don't want to get flamed for writing wrong information inside.

Another important note:

I wrote this story before we heard the news that Nadeshiko was a guy. So I hope you don't mind if Nadeshiko is a female in the story. It's kinda hard to write her as a um, guy when I didn't watch until that part. X;

Thank you for your patience ! ^^


End file.
